User blog:CEDJunior/Andrea Brown (Profiler)
Andrea Brown (Stacy Haiduk) was the main villainess from "Do the Right Thing," episode 3.03 of Profiler (airdate October 31, 1998). Introduction Andrea Brown was a patrol officer who was introduced as one of the officers at the home of Roy Munson, who was strangled to death and castrated. She briefly interacted with detective John Grant, who revealed earlier to Samantha Waters that Roy's murder was the second in as many weeks. Due to the nature of the murders, Grant speculated that the murders were an act of homophobia; a theory that was kiboshed by his daughter, who confronted Grant after his statements were posted on the newspaper. Reveal Andrea was next shown in front of the workplace of a man named Bill Meisberger, but before she left her vehicle, she took out a knife from her glove compartment and placed it in her pocket, marking Andrea's heel turn and reveal as the murderess. She later apporached Meisberger and demanded to speak to him regarding a liquor store robbery, with Meisberger refusing to talk before finally letting Andrea inside. Afterwards, Andrea killed and castrated Meisberger, with Sam and her crew arriving at the scene, where Bill's widow revealed his past as a witness to the aforementioned robbery and his unwillingness to identify the culprits. After overhearing a pair of fellow officers discussing another unwilling witness, Andrea put on her uniform and went to the person's home, where the unnamed man began hitting on her. While the man's back was turned, Andrea was about to strangle him and make the witness her next victim, only for his wife to appear and interrupt her latest murderous deed. It was by this point that Andrea's motivation was revealed: she had been killing men who refused to cooperate as witnesses to crimes, and it was Sam who figured out that the killer was a cop, and it was while she was fixing her hair that she deduced that the killer was female, as the murderess also fixed her hair. The episode's climax saw Andrea visted by Grant, who she called and claimed that she had information on the killer. Upon entering, Grant learned that Andrea was the daughter of famed officer Frank Brown, who Andrea stated was killed on the job protecting his partner, right before she pointed a gun at Grant and tied him up. While doing so, the evil Andrea responded to Grant's statements about her father not wanting her to commit such actions by stating that Grant was nothing like her father. In response, Grant stated that Andrea's actions were mainly for one person: her father, and he also revealed that Andrea had problems pleasing her father, no matter how hard she worked at her job or how tough her exterior was. In addition, Grant stated that Andrea was everything Frank wanted in a daughter, but that the only thing that she couldn't be to Frank was his son. The deranged villainess stated that she disgraced her father, and despite Grant's pleas to the contrary, Andrea turned the gun on herself and committed suicide. Trivia *Stacy Haiduk later played villainess Rachel on Burn Notice, as well as the evil Debra Archerson on CSI: NY. Gallery Andrea Brown 2.png Andrea Brown Pistol.png Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Crooked Cop Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Mutilator Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Offscreen Death Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Serial Killer Category:Suicide Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased